


For Me?

by elizabookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabookworm/pseuds/elizabookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'Another Deal, Another Day'</p><p>After Rumple agrees to take the day off work and delay a deal, the pair spend the morning in bed together. Later, while Belle is in the shower, Rumple surprises his wife with her favourite breakfast - magic free and gives her a red rose from the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me?

“What? Really? You are blowing off a deal to spend the day with … me?” Belle knew that he would do whatever she asked of him but her heart warmed at the thought of her happiness and wishes being his priority. He was getting too soft and he was all too aware of it. All that woman had to do was ask and he’d buckle, granted he would sometimes make a little scene or put up some resistance but it inevitably came to the same conclusion; he’d do whatever it took to make her smile.

Rumple was about to reply but before he could, Belle shifted on her elbows to plant a soft, lingering kiss on her husband’s lips, completely de-railing his train of thought. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair, mixed with fading rose perfume and her own body scent. Rumple had to clear his head and focus his thoughts or else he really would do whatever she asked. Pulling away from his wife’s face, Rumple cleared his throat in a hopeless attempt to regain control of the situation.

“Aye, I am -” He watched her face very closely for the change of expressions as he continued his sentence, “but it’s going to come at a price dearie. I’m going to make you a wee deal…” It had the desired effect because his wife was now playfully curious. The giveaway was the flicker in her eyes and the slight arching of her brow as she leaned in closer. Having captured his wife's attention, he proceeded to whisper seductively in her ear, “The terms, Mrs Gold, are that we do not get out of this bed until noon and that we totally ignore the rest of the world today, even if it is in complete turmoil. Now, do we have a deal…” He mustered up his best attempt at a serious face. It had the desired effect because Belle put on her best poker-face before giving him a Cheshire-cat grin.

“Hmm, let me think about that now. No loopholes? Hmm?” She playfully teased at her husband, knowing all too well that he was the master of deals.  
Rumple nodded innocently- “Okay, then we have a deal.”

“Well sweetheart, usually I don’t seal deals with a kiss but for this I think there is an exception” The admission caused Belle to chuckle and jab her husband’s chest. Truth be told, she had absolutely no rejections to her husband kissing her again. She wished he would never stop. Rumple cupped Belle’s face, his thumb rubbing her cheek as his leaned in to kiss his wife. The kiss deepened and soon, Rumple and Belle were making passionate love. It was certainly one way to pass their time in bed. It was also exactly what sweet, innocent Belle had in mind when she was begging him not to go to work earlier.

Their intense session lasted until almost 11am, which Rumple was terribly proud of because by the end, they were both totally spent and completely sated. They felt close again, which is what they both needed. The last two days their strong bond had returned… it seemed to be missing over the last few days and weeks. The pair lay in bed talking about everything, how far they had come and how much they achieved in the face of everything that had happened recently in their lives. They certainly hadn’t had the easiest time of it but there were things in this world worth fighting for.

As their conversation came to an end, Rumple said to Belle, “Sweetheart, why don’t you go and get a shower while I make a phone call.” He wouldn't have minded joining her, himself but there was something he had to do... The phone call was merely a cover up - he was actually going to make her breakfast but wanted to keep it a surprise. It was something that he wanted to do for her this morning. Also, after a hot and sticking morning under the covers, he knew Belle wasn’t going to refuse the opportunity of a shower. Belle made her way into the shower and Rumple edged off the side of the bed, grabbing his cane to brace his leg with the weight of his body. It always hurt more first thing in the morning and last thing at night but pushing the pain aside, he reached for his morning coat on the way out and hobbled downstairs.

Now the challenge of what he was going to make for breakfast. He knew what she liked but he couldn’t use magic - her feelings on that topic are pretty clear and he would be a fool to even consider using it. Pancakes. He had made those for Bae when he was little when they could afford the ingredients. Yes, pancakes, he thought. His first stop wasn’t the kitchen but the garden. The rose bush he had planted finally had some gorgeous red roses. He looked for the biggest one he could find and clipped it off, taking it into the house to place on Belle’s breakfast tray. Now he was rummaging through the fridge to make sure he had everything, trying not to make too much of noise.

“Milk, yes. Eggs? Where are the eggs? Ah. 2 Eggs. What else? Hmm. Strawberries.” He shifted to the cupboard. “Sugar, flour.. Now we are in business” he said rather proudly. He never was one to forget anything. The issue was how much of each ingredient did he put in? Had this have been a potion he was pretty sure it would have been much easier to concoct from memory. He sighed and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. He’d just have to try his best. Rumple put the flour and sugar into the bowl with milk and it caused the powder to spill on the counter tops.

No matter, he would carry on while he was on a roll. Cracking the eggs was interesting. Rumple was concentrating so hard that his brows had furrowed and his tongue stuck out. He didn't want break the egg completely or to get any little shells into the mixture. He never remembered cooking being this difficult. Even the most basic of tasks were harder to master when you’d been using magic for as long as him, "it’s the price you pay" he thought to himself. He sighed slightly as he had to pick two little shells out of the flour. After the ingredients were mixed, he began to pour it onto a heated pan. Soon, the smell of pancakes circulated around the kitchen and the batter was browning on either side.

“Rumple?” Belle asked curiously. She had a moment of realisation after surveying the kitchen, “Ah… The telephone call.” Belle said, startling her husband and making him jump a little. She had been stood in the doorway of the kitchen, silently observing her husband and admiring the little expressions on his face. Belle didn’t bother getting dressed after the shower so instead, merely pulled a bathrobe around her and quickly towel dried her hair.

“Belle… I thought you were still in the shower sweetheart?” He was a little disappointed that he hadn’t managed to fully surprise her. In fact, she rather surprised him. “It’s hardly for Regina, now is it? There is only one person in my life I’d attempt to make breakfast for. That person is you and only you… and only because I know you are legally required to stay, despite my cooking.” The playfully sarcastic retort caused Belle to giggle and smile.

“Well I didn’t marry you for your cooking” she said, winking at him as he pretended to be offended. “I could smell the cooking and I wondered where it was coming from. I can’t believe you did this for me. That is so sweet, Rum.” Belle was glad she stumbled in early because it meant she got to watch her husband in the kitchen and he did look so cute when he was frowning. He was trying so hard to do this without magic and she absolutely adored him for it, it meant the world to her.

Belle got two plates from the cupboard, she didn’t want Rumple walking around too much without his cane because judging by the rubbing motion on his leg, it was already giving him enough trouble this morning.

“Thank you” He was grateful that he didn’t have to walk to the other side of the kitchen. “You are just in time, these are finally finished. Although honestly, I have no idea how they are going to taste. I had to wing it a little... I had to wing it a lot, actually” he said, gesturing to the thickness of the pancakes. She couldn’t say he didn’t try. Belle could only laugh. He must have used the self-rising flour because the pancakes were more like mini-cakes. Rumple cut up a few strawberries, placing them on top of the stacked pancakes and poured two glasses of fresh orange juice.

“Oh, wait. There is something else” Rumple said as he pulled the rose out from behind his back. “My lady…” Just then, Belle could feel her eyes well up a little. He was doing all of this for her.

“For me? Rumple. It’s, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Belle was feeling a little overwhelmed. Soon, Rumple felt the impact of Belle’s body weight as she tightly hugged his chest. He gladly wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her closer into him. Belle’s damp hair had been nuzzled right underneath his neck and he could smell the apple shampoo which she had washed her hair with. “You are truly amazing, you know. You have a kind, loving and generous heart, Rumplestiltskin.” The words even made him choke up a little. Belle had always believed the best in him, even when all he could see was a monster with a blackened heart. When she pulled away, she could see a glistening tear sliding down his cheek. Belle stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around her husband as she gently kissed the tear away and then placed a soft, lingering kiss on her husband’s lips.

“Belle, I-ah…., thank you. For everything.” Rumple just about managed to get those words out without his voice breaking. “Now, we had better eat these while they are worth eating” He smiled before he kissed his wife's nose and shifted his head in the direction of the pancakes.

Belle put her rose in a little vase and the pair walked out to the conservatory to eat their breakfast.

“I must say, Belle, I’m glad you persuaded me to stay at home today” He was truly grateful to be spending some nice, relaxing time with his wife. She could tell by his eyes that he was genuine because they were a lot more hopeful and optimistic than usual.

“It didn’t take much to persuade you, Mr Gold, but I’m really pleased you stayed too. I love spending time with you, I’ve really missed you.” Belle admitted.

“Ah sweetheart, I’ve missed you too” Rumple replied, as he wrapped a loving arm around his wife. Belle wiggled closer into his side, like she always did and sighed. They were both utterly content at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please do feel free to drop me some advice, ideas or opinions. All are always welcome! Also, sorry for such a late posting. I hadn't realised it had been almost 3 weeks. I'm starting to feel fluffy again... just took a while after life got in the way. Onwards and upwards is what I say! Thank you to everyone who has left lovely compliments on previous work, I appreciate it all. X


End file.
